


A Successful Trip

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry explores some of the new shops in Diagon Alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Successful Trip

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Voyeurism/exhibitionism
> 
> **A/N:** Written because this bunny bit me and I thought it'd work for Pornish_Pixies 'cause the place could always use more Snarry. ;) 
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Successful Trip

~

The newly rebuilt Diagon Alley featured many innovations, but Harry never thought he’d see something like _this_ there. “So what does it do?” he asked Hermione. 

“I’m not really sure how it works,” Hermione admitted, and Harry could see how much it pained her to say that. “The idea, though, is brilliant. Customers pay a Galleon, go behind the window, and it shows their deepest fantasy.”

“Not sure I’d want anyone around when I tried it,” Ron said. 

“Oh, Ronald, honestly.” Hermione shook her head. “It says right there on the sign that no one can see what you see, well, not unless you cast the spell with them. Apparently it’s quite popular for couples.” She blushed as Ron sidled closer. 

Harry shook his head. “I dunno. Seems a bit dodgy to me.” 

“Well, the line’s insanely long, anyway,” Ron said, surveying the crowd. “So I won’t be waiting. Want to go to look at the new Quidditch Supplies?”

“I think I want to head to Gladrags actually,” Harry said. “Let’s meet back here in about an hour.” 

Since Hermione wasn’t interested in the Quidditch equipment nor clothing, they agreed to separate, and as Harry watched his friends leave, he turned once again to the long line in front of the Fantasy Window. 

Pursing his lips, Harry pondered if there was any way to get ahead in the line, then grimaced. Even if he were inclined he’d never get away with it. He could just see the headline, _Boy Who Lived uses Fame to Get Ahead._

Chuckling to himself, he looked once again at the window, the part he could see, at least, before beginning to turn away. Something caught his attention and he paused. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. The merest crack in the side of the window showed a back room with a man hunched over a desk, his prodigious nose buried in a parchment. 

Harry blinked and the vision was gone, but he knew that what he’d seen was there. 

Looking around, he muttered a soft Reveal Spell and smiled as a nondescript door appeared. Auror training was good for something...

Making sure he wasn’t being obvious, Harry opened the door with a whispered _Alohomora_ and slipped inside. An unlit hallway led to a small room where the figure Harry had briefly seen before was busy scribbling what looked like notes. “Hullo?”

The figure stiffened then raised his head. “I should have anticipated this.” 

“Wow, it really is you!” Harry hurried forward, only to pause as Snape stood up and spun towards him, wand outstretched. Harry raised his hands defensively. 

“Yes, as you can see.” Snape lowered the wand slowly. “What do you want?” 

“I...we thought you were dead. What happened, how are you alive, what did you--?”

“ _Mister_ Potter, enough!” Snape snapped. “I doubt my story is that interesting. Of more concern to me is how you knew I was here.” 

“I saw you. There was a sliver of this room visible on the side and I suppose I was looking at the correct angle to see it.”

“Sheer dumb luck, then?” Snape shook his head. “Typical. Well, at least I should be able to repair the area now that I am aware of its existence.” Turning back towards Harry, he narrowed his eyes. “Why were you studying the window so closely? In need of a fantasy? Life with your Gryffindor girlfriend not living up to your expectations?” 

“You mean Ginny?” Since Snape said nothing Harry assumed he was referring to her and continued. “We’re not together anymore. We both discovered she’s not who I want.” 

“Oh?” Snape’s gaze sharpened. “Who do you want?”

Harry shrugged. “I thought your device could show me that.” 

“Ah, so you’re here to experience your true desire?” Snape smiled, raising his wand, and Harry had a moment of panic as the room went hazy. When the air cleared, the room seemed warm.

“Welcome to your fantasy.” 

“Um, what?”

Snape nodded towards the window. Harry stared as a crowd seemed to be looking back at them. “I...I don’t--”

“Well, this must be your fantasy, Potter. It’s certainly not mine.” Snape smirked. “Very well, let’s get on with it.” 

“I don’t know what you mea...” Harry’s clothes began to peel themselves off him until he was clutching his pants. “What--?”

“Relax, Potter.” Snape smiled and somehow it didn’t reassure Harry. “This is what you truly want, remember?” 

Glancing towards the window, Harry could see the crowd pointing, some chatting animatedly and some simply gaping. He blushed. “I don’t think--”

“I’m well aware of that,” Snape purred -- and when had he crept up behind Harry, anyway? -- his voice sending frissons down Harry’s spine. “Perhaps you should leave the thinking to me.” 

Harry closed his eyes. “I...”

“Say yes, Potter.” 

“Yes,” Harry whispered, a moan spilling from him when Snape finally coaxed his fingers into releasing the last of his clothing. His pants, under the power of the spell, finally slid off to join his robes, shirt and trousers, and Harry gasped as Snape’s hand circled his prick and stroked firmly. 

“Now, don’t you think we owe our audience a better view?” Snape whispered. 

Before Harry could react to that, he found himself spread-eagled against the window, facing the watchers, Snape pressed behind him. He tried to move his hands but found he was unable to as his palms were stuck to the window. His cock was trapped between him and the cool glass, and Harry groaned as Snape kicked his legs wider. 

“I wonder what they’re thinking?” Snape asked, his lips brushing Harry’s ear as he spoke. “Are they thinking how shocking it is that their saviour takes it up the arse?”

“I don’t--”

“Ah, but you _do_ , Potter,” Snape interrupted, his body pressing Harry harder against the unyielding glass. “You will.” 

“Oh God.” Harry’s cheek was pressed to the window but he could still sense all the eyes on him, and to his shame, that made him even harder. 

“Let’s loosen you up, shall we?” Snape murmured, wandlessly casting a Lubricating and Cleansing Spell. “Then we can give them all a good show.”

“Please...” Harry closed his eyes as Snape’s hand cupped his arse before his body eased back, allowing his hand to slide in between Harry’s body and the glass. The tiny space was somehow enough that Snape could run a finger up his prick. “God,” Harry gasped.

“It seems you enjoy being the centre of attention,” Snape said, his hand fisting Harry, his thumb circling the wet tip of Harry’s cock before pulling away.

“It just makes me wonder, however,” Snape continued, a finger pressing against Harry’s hole as he continued, “how long have you wanted to display yourself like this?”

Harry’s breath was misting the glass as he panted. “I’ve never--”

“Liar.” Snape said it without heat although he did nip the edge of Harry’s ear. “You are being quite compliant. Perhaps I used the wrong tactics with you in school. Perhaps when you became recalcitrant in class I should simply have bent you over my desk in class and fucked you in front of your classmates.”

Harry swallowed hard. Snape had drawn back enough to slip a second finger inside him, and Harry took advantage to look out the window. To his horror, even more people were gathered and some had their hands suspiciously beneath their robes. 

“I think that class would have been quite successful,” Snape murmured, his voice low, promising oh so much. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered.

“Indeed.” Snape smiled; Harry could feel the curve of his mouth against his cheek and he pressed him closer to the glass again. “Patience, Potter. I have two fingers...make that three fingers in you now. It will only be a moment more.” 

Harry tried to push back, to draw those digits deeper, but Snape simply chuckled and continued slowly stretching. 

“I wonder if I could fit my whole hand in here?” Snape purred. 

A low cry fell from Harry’s lips and Snape chuckled. “Tsk, tsk, Potter. So eager to be debauched. Well, we shall have to ponder doing that another time, however, as our audience grows impatient.”

“OhGodpleaseyoumust...” Harry was babbling, his breath hitching when the fingers were removed and Snape moved into position; Snape was still clothed, Harry realised with a flash, the image they no doubt made making him shudder. 

Snape thrust firmly, not stopping until he was completely buried. The burn of entry took the edge off somewhat and allowed Harry to catch his breath. When he realised that he could feel the fabric of Snape’s trousers brushing the skin of his arse, Harry laughed softy. 

“Is something amusing?” Snape’s chocolate voice made something spasm deep inside Harry.

“You’re...still...wearing clothes,” Harry managed. 

“Indeed, I am. After all, it is not _my_ fantasy to expose myself to the world, it is _yours._ ” 

“But I don’t...” 

“Do not deny it,” Snape growled, beginning a rhythm of withdrawal and thrusting so fast that the glass bowed under the pressure. “Admit it. This makes you hard like nothing else. The only thing better would be if you were being taken from both ends. You’d love it if someone was shoving his fat prick down your throat even as I was fucking you.” 

“Fuck!”

“Wait. For. Me,” Snape bit out, his thrusts speeding up as if sensing Harry’s imminent orgasm. “I want to feel you around me...”

“OhmyGod!” Harry arched hard, his virtually untouched cock beginning to spurt even as Snape bit his shoulder and came with a muffled cry. 

Harry came and came and came, his seed shooting onto the glass and sliding down in slow trickles. Snape was still thrusting, although his movements were slowing, and after a moment he removed his teeth from Harry’s shoulder and pulled away. Their bodies separated with an obscene sound and Harry slid onto the floor panting. Snape was still standing, but he was hunched over, breathing heavily.

“I should make you lick the window clean,” Snape rasped. 

Harry shook his head. “Okay, so I _know_ that’s not my fantasy.”

“I concede that one is possibly mine,” Snape allowed. 

Harry grinned. A sound made him look up to see that the crowd was gone. He peered up at Snape. “They really weren’t there, were they?”

Snape held out a hand and Harry accepted it, getting to his feet with assistance. “Certainly not. As if I would allow myself to be caught in such a compromising circumstance?”

Harry scratched his head. “Of course not.” With a wandless Cleaning Spell the glass was spotless. “So what now?” he asked. 

“Now you get dressed and leave.” Snape coloured as Harry looked him up and down. 

“That’s not fair,” Harry said. “You got to see me and I never got to see you.”

“You actually wish to--?” Snape closed his robes and crossed his arms.

After silently Summoning his clothes, Harry stepped closer to Snape. “You promised me we’d try, um, other things next time,” he reminded him. “So yes, I wish to.”

“I promised--” Snape smirked as he recalled what he’d promised. “You wish more debauchery? I can probably oblige.”

“Great.” Scribbling his Floo address on a piece of parchment, Harry pressed it into Snape’s hand. “Maybe next time we can accommodate _your_ fantasy,” he said.

Snape smiled. “We’ll see.”

~

“So how was shopping?” Ron asked Harry ten minutes later. 

Harry held up his bag. He’d actually managed to dash to Gladrags and make some purchases. “I saw several things I had to have,” he said. 

“Don’t you love it when shopping is successful?” Hermione asked, linking arms with both of them as they walked back to the Apparation point. 

Harry grinned and nodded. “I definitely do.”

~


End file.
